sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angel Powergrid
thumbVorkommen: LowSec, NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Stromnetz der Angel ''Angel Powergrid ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im LowSec Komplex Angel Annex (Angel-Anbau) ausgelöst werden. Erste Eskalationsstufe thumb|Angel Powergrid 1Beschreibungstext: This hidden outpost seems to have played a vital role in the Angel Cartel's expansion in the area. The fact that this operation is now history surely slows down whatever plans the Cartel had. Among one of the wreckages you locate co-ordinates for an energy harvesting facility nearby. Whether you explore it or not is your decision. Man landet - ohne Beschleunigungstor - an einem Feld von Solar Harvestern. '''Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Domination General) *3 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *6 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Outlaw/Ruffian/Thug) ''- web/scramble/Target Painter'' *6-7 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships löst gewöhnlich die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. In der Beute findet man mit etwas Glück Faction-Module in Domination-Qualität. Keine der vielen Strukturen hinterlässt Beute. Zweite Eskalationsstufe thumb|Angel Powergrid 2Beschreibungstext: The amount of energy harvested and stored here is phenomenal. Exploiting these facilities for your own use might sound tempting, if it weren't for the fact that the entire place is in complete lockdown and only the highest-level Angel security codes will grant access. You did however manage to gain access to one an open channel in the Angel communication network, and two energy storage locations were revealed to you. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Domination War General) *1-2 Battleships (Gist Cherubim) *6-7 Elite Cruiser (Arch Centum Centurion/Crusher/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx/Smasher) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *1-2 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Shatterer) *3-4 Frigates (Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships löst gewöhnlich die dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. In der Beute findet man mit etwas Glück Faction-Module in Domination-Qualität. Dritte Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: This facility was not just used for energy storage. Ships, modules and other supplies were stored in those containers, and sadly every single one was destroyed when the Angel commanders gave the order. The Angels knew you were coming, and there was little they could do about it on such short notice. The slaughter continues as you prepare to visit the second energy storage facility. communication network, and two energy storage locations were revealed to you. Man landet an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Domination Nephilim/Saint)''- Target Painter'' *4 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint)''- tw. Target Painter'' *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Praefectus/Tribuni/Tribunus) thumb|Angel Powergrid 3 - jenseits des TorsDer Abschuss des Faction Battleships löst gewöhnlich die Vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe aus. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, empfiehlt es sich, durch das Beschleunigungstor zu fliegen, auch dies Aktion kann die nächste Stufe auslösen. In der Beute findet man mit etwas Glück Faction-Module in Domination-Qualität. Auf der anderen Seite des Beschleunigungstores trifft man auf 8 Batterien, jedoch auf keine gegnerischen Schiffe Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Angel Powergrid 4 - 1. AbschnittBeschreibungstext: You arrive at the second energy storage facility to find it completely deserted. It looks like the party ended before you even arrived. Luckily for you, your computers pick up several signals in the nearby area, one of which seems to have unusually high amounts of combat ships. Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe führt in den NullSec. Im Gegensatz zu den ersten drei Stufen ist dieser Ort über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen. Gegner im ersten Abschnitt *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Liquidator/Phalanx) *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *7-8 Frigates (Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Ruffian/Thug) Ein ca. 40 km entferntes Beschleunigungstor führt in den zweiten Abschnitt. Gegner im zweiten Abschnitt *1 Boss Battleship - Angel Colonel *3-4 Battleships (Gist Commander/General) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Marauder) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) ''- web/scramble'' *2-3 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Shatterer) *4-6 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Outlaw/Raider/Thug) Wenn der Angel Colonel abgeschossen ist, erscheint ein Popup-Fenster: You have destroyed four strategically vital locations for the Angel Cartel. Their expansion in the area has been halted severely, and it would surprise you a lot if you saw even a single one of them in the near future. Whether to continue this journey is up to you, though you have no more clues which could lead you further. In der Beute findet man gewöhnlich Deadspace Gist C-Type Modul(e), das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec